Just One Of The Pack
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: werewolf story, pairings: ROMY, JONDA, X-IETRO and others. co-authored...AU *discontinued*
1. Reunions

Disclaimer: If we owned we wouldn't be at a fanfiction site...we'd be off making these things really happen...especially the ROMY, JONDA , and X-IETRO.  
  
AN: It's AU but remy still has the red part of his eyes (just the red...no black lol)  
  
Chapter one: Re-united  
  
Ah sighed as Ah looked out the window of our Honda RX, 'memberin' why we are here in the first place. Ah hope we get there soon. Ah don't know how much longah Ah can stand this silence. Its drivin' meh crazy!  
  
"Are we there yet?" and the silence is finally broken. Ah glanced towards my left where Rahne was sitting. Ah smiled inwardly. She was still a kid inside, no one could deny it.  
  
"No Rahne, we still have thirty more minutes tah go," said Jack. Dad was to focused on the road to answer. Though he was probably thinkin' 'bout what we're goin' tah do if Uncle Victor doesn't let us stay with his clan.  
  
00000000-Five minuets later-00000000  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rahne asked again. Seems lahke she doesn't like uncomfortable silences eitha (either).  
  
"No Rahne. We still have thirty more minutes tah go." Jack sounded a little annoyed. Oh, this is goin' tah be amusin'.  
  
"But that's what ya said last time! I waited a full five minutes so its not thirty anymore, its twenty-five. HA!" She then stuck her tongue out at him. Jack looked annoyed now, there was no doubt 'bout it. He just turned back 'round and faced the front.  
  
"So are we there yet?"  
  
"No! It hasn't even been a minute and ya ask that again! What makes ya think that we would get there in less than a minute if Ah already told ya that it was twenty more minutes?" Jack replied angrily.  
  
"Don't get ya panties in a bunch, I was just askin'!" Rahne bit back.  
  
"Grrrr!" Jack growled.  
  
"Don't growl at me Mr. I-can't-answer-a-simple-question-without-being-rude-about-it!" Rahne yelled at him.  
  
"Ya are so immature ya know that?" Jack yelled back.  
  
"Both of ya just shut up! That's it! I am speeding the rest of the way there! Do ya two have anything' more tah say?" Looks like dad had enough. Ah thought it was funny. Ah'm still trying to hold back my laughter.  
  
"……" Silence  
  
"That's what I though. Now hold on," He pressed down on the accelerator. Rogue and Rahne hit the side of the car as Logan turned a corner with him going at full speed. He looked at Jack...  
  
"Call your uncle and tell him we'll be there in 10."  
  
Jack held on to the seat and nodded, smiling a bit since he was enjoying the ride. He took a shiny black cell phone and dialed the digits. "  
  
What is it?" a gruff voiced yelled into the phone.  
  
"Nice to hear your voice to Uncle Victor."  
  
"Oh...it's you kid. When ya gonna be here?"  
  
"In 10."  
  
"Alright then I'll see ya in 4"  
  
"No I said 10"  
  
"Is your dad driving?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Is he speeding?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then I'll see you in four," and with that he hung up the phone with Jack looking at it confusedly but he snapped out of it as the car turned another corner and his face crashed into the window making him kiss the glass. After 3 minutes of swerving back and forth in the car, the car stopped making Rahne and Rogue hit the seats in front of them while Jack got momentarily chocked by his seat belt.  
  
"We're here," Logan announced slowly opening his door. Jack was a bit pale and he was clutching the side of his seat, 'that was fast' he thought to himself.  
  
"FINNNALLY," Rahne yelled and opened her door noticing people were waiting for them, one being a big brawn man who had yellow fur. She stared at him in wonder as a blur passed her and smashed itself into the strong looking guy.  
  
"UNCLE VICCY," Rogue yelled as her arms were around the big man. "Ah missed ya so much!" 'Viccy' smiled down at the girl.  
  
"Hey stripes," he answered, "I missed ya too. You're father been treating you right?"  
  
"When doesn't he?" she asked rolling her eyes at how overprotective her uncle could be sometimes. Victor smiled at her then looked at Jack.  
  
"What about you kid?"  
  
"I'm fine..." he answered, still woozy from the ride. Victor then turned to young Rahne.  
  
"And who is this?' Victor asked.  
  
"I'm...Rahne," she was barley-heard feeling intimated by the much larger beast. Victor smiled at her then looked to his half brother.  
  
"So what brings you here Logan?"  
  
"I think it'd be better if we talk about it in private, Viccy," Logan answered, as Victor glared at him for calling him 'Viccy', he only let Rogue call him that. The other members around Victor chuckled at having their leader be called that. While that was happening Rogue, Rahne and Jack looked down knowing what Logan was about to tell Victor. on," Victor started and looked at the ones he still considered cubs, "I'll have someone show you around," Victor told them and looked at the young girls around Rogue's age smiling mischievously. Victor groaned knowing he was going to regret this and called the girls over.  
  
"Wanda, Lexa, come 'ere." Both girls stepped forward. "Show 'em around, and don't cause to much trouble," he added looking at them and at Rogue who smiled innocently. As Logan and himself were out of sight Rogue's innocent smile turned vile.  
  
"Well well well...looks like the bitch finally decided to visit?" The girl with shoulder length hair and red tips asked more than stated. She looked kind of angry.  
  
"About damn time," Lexa added.  
  
"Lex, Wanda...it's been way tah long," Rogue answered and quick as lighting the girls were giving each other hugs.  
  
"Hell yeah it's been a long time...3 fricken years," Lexa commented.  
  
"Hey don't blame meh...Ah wanted to visit more often. So has anything interesting happened while Ah've been gone?"  
  
"Yea...Wanda has a BOYFRIEND," Lexa replied in a teasing voice while smirking.  
  
"Shut-up," Wanda snapped. "  
  
Really? And just who is this guy?" Rogue asked.  
  
The three girls stared talking at the same time not noticing they were being watched.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
A handsome young man tried walking through the packs of women around him, he had heard that someone special to Victor was arriving but he couldn't get through all the girls drooling at him. Nearby another young man a bit younger laughed.  
  
"Need 'elp mate?" he asked.  
  
"Well now dat y' mentioned it...it would 'elp a lot mon ami," he answered.  
  
"'Ey girls...Victor said that he wanted everyone to go greet his relatives, if we're not there we might get punished," he yelled loudly. At first the girls ignored him but then they remembered Victors temper so they slowly started to leave letting the auburn haired, red eyed man breathe a lot easier.  
  
"'Tanks John."  
  
"No problem," John answered wand walked towards him.  
  
"So who dis people dat are related to Vic?"  
  
"Some old friends, they're cool. Anyway you haven't met them because they stopped coming a while ago making me wonda why they're here now.....'eh lookie there...they're here," John finished and pointed at a speeding car that stopped right in front of Victor. The both watched as the people got out and greeted some of their pack members. Well John looked at them all, Remy however was memorized by the beautiful pale girl with white streaks in her hair.  
  
'She's tres belle' he thought to himself watching all her movements.  
  
"John..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's dat?"  
  
"Hmm...oh that's just Roguey."  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Jack watched as Rogue chatted with her long time friends, smiling by just looking at her bright smile. 'She really did miss 'em' he though to himself but stopped smiling feeling as though they were being watched. He looked around; Rahne was looking around also but is seemed that she was doing it to get acquainted with the unfamiliar surroundings. He looked a little farther off and found what was looking at them.  
  
John, he recognized him instantly. They were good friends so talking to him soon would be fun, but there was someone else with him. The guy was sort of muscular and pretty good-looking guy, the type that seemed to get any woman by snapping his fingers. Jack glared at him not because of his looks, but because of how he was looking at someone. He growled a bit...that someone was Rogue.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
End chapter one.  
  
Hey ya'll! This is EvilWhiteRaven and untouchable hexing witch. We have band together to bring ya more ficcy good-ness. And to get rid of the plot bunnies. Hope ya liked it! Next chap should be up in………a week maybe? ::shrugs:: It SHOULD (hopefully, lol) be updated every week/weekend.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA that's right another fic for me to work on lol...we hope you guys enjoyed and that you'lle be reviewing. But anyhoo's prepare yourselves for some major ROMY, JONDA, and X-IETRO goodness...hehehe you guys know that's my specialty ;D and with Rae by my side how can we go wrong lol ;D So we'll see you next week ;D  
  
EWR & UHW 


	2. Explanations

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Woops, forgot to put the ages and family relations up. OK well here it is:   
Werewolves: Logan Howlett - wwo (wwowerewolf old) but appears uh how he always does lol Victor Creed - same, but one year older than Logan LOL Raven (Mystique for those who didn't know lol) Creed - same, but 2yrs. younger Jack Howlett - 21 Rogue Howlett - 18 Rahne Sinclair - 15 Wanda McCoy (her REAL last name Lensher, but that shall be explained later) - 18 Lexa (X-23) Creed - 17 Remy LeBeau - 21 St. John Allerdyce - 19 Piotr (we call him Peter) Rasputin - 19 Kurt Wagner Creed (NOT his real dad! real dad dead) - 17 Jubilation Lee (call 'er Jubilee) - 17 Sam Guthrie - 16 Tessa Sage - 19 Lucas Bishop - 22 Emma Frost - 20 Hank McCoy - wwo, but appears 40 (lol)

Normal People aka The Hunters: Charles Xavier - OLD but people old LOL Ororo Monroe - 39......lol Scott Summers - 22 (haha) Jean Grey - 20 Lance Alvers - 19 Warren Worthington III - 26 Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock - 20 Brian Braddock - 20 Pietro Lensher - 18 Todd Tolinsky -17

Pairings: ROMY! JONDA! X-IETRO! Victor/Raven, Tessa/Lucas, Jack/Emma, Rahne/Sam, Warren/Betsy, Scott/Jean (ick, but ya gotta have it)

Hope that clears everything up.

Review Responses:

Totally Obsessed47: As the first reviewer ya get a llama! NO! It's an ostrich! (Ya getta star if ya can tell where that's from)

Orbs: Haha, yeah its KINDA just a little bit, based on Blood and Chocolate. But only the werewolf pack and how they change. lol.

Leafee LeBeau: LOL I know having Victor be nice is way weird LOL and Friends with Logan just makes it weirder lol but it does make things quite fun hehehe ;D Jack is Logan's son. We're glad you find it interesting and hopefully you'll like this update ;D Love ya lots ;D

Rouge07: Thankies! Jack is Rogue's bro/Logan's son. lol its all up there points up Yes, Logan and Victor actually get along! falls to knees looking up at sky WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!?!? We promise to make some scenes with them all uh un-get-along-y, lol.

SickmindedSucker: LOL yup another new fic...by the way I don't think I've seen you at my other new ones /perks eyebrow at you/...LOL j/k hehehe ;D LOL i'm glad you're having such a great time...ooh hot guys...tell me more hehehe. Jack is Logan's son, lol yes very sweet of him to be protective but that's gonna make it hard for our cute Cajun lol ;D We're glad you liked that little scene lol, we're having fun writing it lol. We're glad you seem to really like this fic lol...hope you like this chap and thanks for reviewing ;D

cajuns-and-aussies-r-sexy: Thanks! It's all up there so yeah! Yeah, MoE was awesome! I'm glad UHW agreed to co-author with me! LOL it'll be updated every weekend lol.

DazzlinShorty: LOL i'm glad you think it's good ;D BUT lol the MoE sequel will probably still be a while since i'm working on this fic and the my other two new ones lol ;D don't worry though it will come and i'm hoping sometime by the new year. Just to clue you in though i'm planning of calling the sequel "Child of Darkness" what do you think? Anyhoo hope you keep enjoying this fic and thanks for reviewing ;D

Arin Ross: glad ya think so

Pyro Lady: LOL we're glad yur enjoying the fic ;D Jack is Logan's son :D Hope you keep enjoying and thanks for reviewing Py ;D

GreenFairyGirl88: thankya's! Yay a werewolf lover! And ya are the 5th person to ask "Who's Jack?" so ya win a prize! Its a drum roll please..........................A DRUNKEN CAT! Ya can have loads of fun watching it walk, because its DRUNK! LOL!

ishandahalf: We're glad yur enjoying ish hehehe...hope you keep liking ;D and thanks for reviewing ;D

Blacknight369: thanks! And above it tells ya who Jack is. ;)  
WickedWitch: We're glad your liking it so far, hopefully it'll keep your interest ;D thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap ;D

A/N: Jack is my (EWR's) OC. He's like a mini Logan LOL! Picture him as a younger Logan with auburn hair (like Rogue's) and his eyes are a little special: they're that wolf amber color (like Logan's in the movie) and they have a ring of emerald (like Rogue's color eyes) around the pupil and the outside of the iris. He's 6 ft. and... yeah. Hey anyone know how tall Logan is? LOL. Wanna use him? Alls ya needs ta do is ask. Also before ya start asking, Gregory is Logan and Victor's younger brother. Well Logan's real brother and Victor's half brother.

ON WITH THE STORY!   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter two- Explanations part 1

Once they were inside the cabin they used for pack meetings, a silence came over them, neither one knowing how to break it. Finally having enough Victor decided to break the silence.

"So...what's so important that you guys came all the way up here out of the blue, with no explanation?" Victor said slightly annoyed. Don't get him wrong, he loves seeing he niece and nephew, but this was a little too sudden after 3 years of no contact.

Logan looked down, not quite knowing how to put it. He had never been one for these kind of things. He looked up again, straight into Victor's eyes. "There's been a problem."

Now Victor was really annoyed. "No shit, ya mind explaining a little more?"

Logan looked at the ground. He couldn't look Victor in the eyes and say this. "Victor......Gregory is dead."

Victor was startled. This wasn't something he was expecting. It couldn't be true. He was lying, this was some kind of joke, he knew it. "No......You're lying. You have to be. I don't believe you"

Logan sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. Why did he have to be the one to tell Victor? Oh, yeah, because his Victor's brother, well at least half brother and he wouldn't make his kids re-live what happened, not if he could prevent it. "I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie about this? " He looked him in the eyes again, and this time Victor could see that he was telling the truth.

"Who did this? Why aren't you with your pack? Shouldn't you be their Alpha now?"

"It's a long story. Ya wanna hear the whole thing or the edited version?"

Victor just looked at him and that was enough.

Logan sighed again and then took a deep breath. "Alright then. It happened about two weeks ago. The day after the full moon. It was morning and everyone was still sleeping. I had just got back from a trip....."

----FLASHBACK! IN 3, 2, 1, GO!--------------

Logan looked around, glad to be back home again. He had just got back from his trip to New Mexico, where he met with the Red Rock Clan. They had needed his help with a rogue werewolf, and after a week they had it all under control and he was back. But something was wrong here. He could smell it. Humans and......silver. Oh shit. He ran as fast as he could to get to the houses that the pack lived in.

As he arrived he didn't hear much, he quietly approached the house and crept through the door, which was wide open as if someone had forcefully made their way in. All of a sudden a gun shot was heard making him run into a room, Logan walked a couple of paces and then stopped, down on the floor were many dead bodies, bodies of his friends, of the people he thought of as family. His eyes narrowed and he brought his nose up into the air looking for a human scent. He found it and cunningly made his way towards it, when he got to where it was coming from he walked into the door way of the room to find his children been threatened.

Todd Tolansky a werewolf hunter was standing in front of Rogue and Jack with a gun pointed at Jacks head. Jack was standing perfectly still as the cold steal of the gun rested on his forehead, he had his right arm protectively in back of him keeping Rogue at a distance. Rogue was standing still leaning her forehead on Jacks back, a couple of muffled whimpers could be heard from her as she kept her face on her brothers back. Logan's eyes narrowed as his daughter showed fear, he also noticed that Jack had a gun wound on his upper left. The wound was bleeding terribly and Logan could make out the end of the silver bullet that was piercing Jack's flesh. Jack was glaring at Todd and had he's teeth tightly gritted, Logan knew he was holding back some kind of squeal or whimper from the silver bullet engraved in his soft tissue.

Todd cackled a bit as seeing them like that, he cocked the gun ready to fire and as he did the click sound the gun made echoed thought out the silent room. Rogue hands held on tightly to the back of Jacks shirt as Jack's nose perked up getting the familiar scent of his father, all of a sudden he smirked.  
Todd noticed this and frowned, "What's so funny bastard?" he asked cruelly. Jack didn't answer but Rogue's ear perked up at the silent footstep getting closer to Todd from behind. "You're so scared you're about to die you can't even say anything but smile like an idiot...you crazy freak. We'll make sure all freaks like you go...ya sorry excuse for a human. Before Todd could pull the trigger something from behind, with great force, pushed him making him aim the gun up as it shot a silver bullet. Rogue let out a yelp as she heard the sound and looked up from Jack's back to see her father in his wolf form fighting off Todd. His muzzle was on the gun trying to take it away as his paw was in the crook of his neck choking him. Todd started to cough because he wasn't getting any air in his lungs. A couple of feet away Rogue still stood behind Jack as he smirked down at his father. He wished he could help, but at the moment his arm was hurting like hell.

Logan looked at them while he's teeth had a tight grip on the gun, and he growled giving Jack a good idea of what he wanted them to do. Jack nodded as his father and looked at Rogue.

"Come on he wants ya out of danger's way..."

"But what if he needs help?" she asked looking at her dad.

"Dad can take care of himself but he won't be able to fight that stupid human at his best if he's worryin' 'bout us...now get yer ass in gear and come on," Jack demanded dragging her away with his good arm.

"Fahne, let meh go yer hurtin' meh," she told him trying to shake his grip off and giving her father a last glance as they made their way outside. Jack was making sure to go out the way that didn't have a lot of mess on the floor that was caused by the humans, he also made sure not to go in a direction that might have the dead bodies of members of their pack.

As soon as Jack and Rogue were out the doorway Logan's eyes narrowed more at Todd but since he was distracted making sure the kids left safely he failed to notice Todd was now breathing all right and had a firm grip on his gun. He brought his gun up and hit Logan hard on the side of his face with the butt of the gun. Logan went flying a couple of feet away with yelp. Todd got up with his gun and narrowed his eyes at the doorway where Jack and Rogue had gone through, he had been so close in killing those two. He grumbled something and walked towards it with his gun ready to fire forgetting all about Logan who was slowly getting up and transforming into the half human half wolf stage. Todd made a run for the door but all of a sudden stopped as he felt pain on his back, he looked behind his shoulder and saw Logan's narrowed eyes.

Todd screamed as he felt the hot sticky liquid run down his back, the pain of Logan's claws breaking his flesh unbearable. Logan made a low growl as he thrust his wolf claws deeper into the humans back. Todd's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he's knees fell to the ground, a little after his body went limp, Logan let the body drop with satisfaction and was about to go outside with Jack and Rogue but stopped. He's ear went up and he heard small whimpers coming from another room, thinking that it might be a member of the pack need help he ran over to where the sound was coming from. What he saw made his eyes widened with shock.

Rahne was on the floor making low whimpers at the body on the floor, Gregory. Logan slowly walked towards the dying body of his younger brother. Gregory looked at Logan with glossy eyes; his body was in wolf form and slowly turning back into human. The gun wounds of where he was shot repeatedly becoming more visible as the fur left his body.

"Greg..."

"Get out...while...ya still...can...they killed the...whole pack...and are still lookin'...they'll find ya too...if ya don't hurry," he told Logan pausing a lot and struggling to get the words out. Rahne started crying uncontrollably at seeing her father dying right before her. Gregory looked over to her and gave her a small sweet smile, he slowly tried to reach out to her nut didn't have any more energy so Rahne went out of his hand.

"Take...good...care...of...her," he told Logan making her sob even more.

"Who did this?" Logan asked, not wanting to believe his brother was dying.

"....The.....hu...gasp....hu......Hunters...." Gregory answered slowly and then without warning his eyes went blank. Rahne was about to fling herself on her father's dead body but was grabbed by Logan.

"We've gotta go," he told her pulling her up. Rahne looked at the dead body but then at her uncle, with reluctance she shook her head and Logan dragged her out of the house running. They found their way outside where Jack and Rogue were waiting impatiently. As they neared them gunshots were heard making Logan start running again.

"What are ya waitin' for? To get killed?...get moving," he told his children. All four started running slowly turning into tier wolf forms as they made their way into the dark forest. Before they disappeared to far into it Rogue looked back to the house and watched as it burst into flames, her eyes saddened at the image.

"Rogue get moving..." Jack told her grabbing her. A couple of minutes of running later they came to a bunch of cars parked on the sidewalk. Without hesitation Logan broke the window with his fist and opened the drivers door. He opened the other doors to let the kids in, after hotwiring the car...they were off.

About an hour in a half later they stopped at a hotel. Logan looked in the back seat to find Rogue and Rahne sleeping leaning on each other. He then turned to Jack who had a faraway look in he's eyes. Jack turned to look at his father.

"What are we goin' ta do now?" he asked in a small voice, as if her were a small child.

Logan groaned, "We're going to Victors," he answered silently and then they both become quiet.

----End FLASHBACK----

"And that's when we came here."

Victor stared at Logan in shock, his youngest brother was dead. All of a sudden his eyes narrowed in rage and he growled a low and dangerous growl.

"They'll pay..." he snarled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N-EWR: Once again, in case you didn't read the stuff a the top, Gregory is Logan and Victor's younger brother. He was also Rahne's father and the pack leader, making Rahne Logan and Victor's niece, and Rogue, Jack and Lexa's cousin. Victor and Lexa have never met/heard of Rahne. Why? Because thats how the cookie crumbles. lol. Hope ya'll liked. Sorry bout the late update, we've both been busy with our other fic(s). Thanks for the reviews, keep them comin!

A/N-UHW: Yay another chap done ;D We hope you guys enjoyed it and will review. For those going where's the ROMY, JONDA and X-IETRO? Fear not hehehe ;D They'll be here soon...very soon ;D Anyhoo I'll see you guys on Wed when I update MBTBD. Love ya lots -UHW


	3. Explanations Pt 2

Disclaimer: tra la la, we do not own X-men…. tra la la, we do not own Blood and Chocolate….tra la la, everyone should go watch Inuyasha right now….tra la la CHEDDAR is taking over SWISS! WHAT SIDE ARE YA ON???  
  
Review responses:  
  
RikaTabithaStarr: I'm glad you liked Victor's change to a good guy. Hopefully you'll keep enjoying what we have for you lol ;D  
  
Pyro Lady: LOL nope i never get tired of people saying they love my fics or me hehehe lol ;D LOl we'll try giving you couple goodness in this chap ;d jope you like ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
Leafee LeBeau: LOL i know it was pretty sad huh? Yup that's how old they are now lol. I'm not gonne be writing the Tessa/Bishop cause i don't know much about them lol, you know my specialty s Romy, Jonda, and X-ietro lol ;D but EWR will you give that gpood stuff ;D Hehehe i love being loved lol ;D the romance will be in this chap, hope ya like ;D love ya lots ;d  
  
SickmindedSucker: I know all the hunters should DIE! excpet Pie Pie...me loves him to much. I'm glad you enjoyed lol ;D The Romy and Jonda is coming lol so no worries ;d Yeah i know what a big bitch school can be...so yur forgiven lol ;D It just asked cause i've missed you at every update lol ;D Hope you get to them sometime and that yu'll enjoy them and alos hope you enjoy this chappy hehehe ;D  
  
cajuns-and-aussies-r-sexy: Yay lol glad you loved ;D LOLI thought Todd deserved to die...lol when are you going to post this mysterious story? lol. Anyhoo hope you like thsi chap ;d  
  
DazzlinShorty:Yay glad you liked the name hehehe...i'm stressing about what to put in it. The one thing you should look for is everyone having kids lol. LOL come on...it wouldn't be something written by me if it wasn't a cliffie...lol actually a lot of people are mad that i end all chaps of my stories in cliffies...but what can i do? I love torturing you guy by making you want more lol. Anyhoo hope ya like ;D  
  
TheDreamerLady: yes, I heart that book, lol. Glad we could make your day a little better! Hope ya like  
  
GreenFairyGirl88: glad ya like your kitty! ::takes giant cookie eagerly:: yay I got a cookie! ::does happy dance while singing the 'Raven got a coooooooookie' song::  
  
Totally Obsessed47: lol its from Dude Where's My Car. Old movie, but I recemend it. Ya can have a silver star for trying though! ::hands silver star::  
  
WickedWitch: heya! ::looks around:: its like ya read my mind… 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Chapter three- Explanations part 2 Inside one of the cabins, more specifically Hank and Wanda's cabin (a/n they live together because of the whole adopted daughter thing…), Wanda, John, Rogue, Jack and Rahne sat in the spacious living room. John and Wanda sat close together on the love seat holding hands, Jack, Rogue and Rahne sat on the couch with Rogue in the middle with one leg drawn under her (a/n like how ya bend one leg and sit on it so it kinda looks like a four…). Lexa sat in the chair to the side of the love seat with her legs thrown over one of the arms of the chair. It was silent for a minuet, then Lexa asked what had been on her mind since they had arrived.  
  
"So…Why exactly have ya guys just shown up out of no where, after 3 years of not calling or visiting?" Lexa asked looking from Jack to Rogue and finally setting her gaze upon Rahne, "And who the hell is she?"  
  
Rogue smirked slightly and answered calmly. "That's just Rahne. Ya know, yer cousin."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Lexa exclaimed, eyes wide as she jumped out of her seat into a standing position, but failing miserably as she fell to the floor in a tangled mess.  
  
"Ya heard meh." Rogue answered stifling a laugh as she heard Jack cough, trying to cover up his chuckles.  
  
"But how…How come I've never met her before?" Lexa asked confused.  
  
Rogue looked at Rahne, thinking it was not her place to tell why Rahne's father never told anyone outside their pack who Rahne was. Rahne saw the look and slightly nodded, silently agreeing that she should be the one to tell Lexa.  
  
"Well ya see, ya know how a lot of the other packs were our enemies?" Lexa nodded, "Well papa didn't want any of them to hurt me like how they tried to do to Rogue and Jack when they were younger, so he never told anyone about me. The only people who knew was our pack. It was safer that way, until they came." Rahne finished looking down at that last part.  
  
"Wait wot happened to Jack 'n Rogue when they were younger?" John asked getting confused, as he had never known of what happened to them.  
  
"When we were little we always used ta run far off inta tha woods n' play. Well when we were 6 and 3 (a/n Jack- 6, Rogue- 3) and playin' out there one day, Ah guess someone from tha Wind Riders Clan found out that we were tha pack leaders kids. This was when dad was still pack leader. Well they came and took us back to their pack and beat us. Then they contacted our pack and tried ta hold us for ransom. Long story short, dad got a hold of uncle Vic ta help get us back, and then he stepped down from pack leader. He said he didn't want ta endanger us anymore." Jack said as his eyes lost focus for a second, remembering what had happened.  
  
"Oh…" was all John said.  
  
"Okay so this brings us back to my original question. How come ya guys just came up here all of the sudden?" Lexa asked again.  
  
Rogue sighed, she might as well just tell them, they would find out anyways from the pack meeting they would probably have later. "Well tha reason we stopped comin' three years ago was because my mom dahed (died). It was tha day after tha full moon and she was out pickin' up some of tha clothes that had been ripped when we changed. All Ah really know is that she had been gone for 'bout half an hour and then all tha sudden Ah heard a gun shot and a howl. Ah took off runnin' towards where Ah heard tha sound with Jack yellin' at me that it could be dangerous and that Ah shouldn't go. When Ah found tha spot that Ah heard tha gunshot from, Ah found my mom layin' on the ground with a bullet wound in her heart. Ah could tell it was a silver bullet because it was sorta smokin' from where it was still in 'er. Ah fell ta my knees and held 'er in my arms and then Jack came right as she died. He took meh away from her body and told meh ti would be okay and then dad and uncle Gregory came and dad tracked down the guy that shot her and killed 'im. That bastard deserved it too." Rogue said, her voice full of emotion as a single tear slid down her face as she looked down, not able to handle the stares from the others. Rahne hugged Rogue to comfort her and Rogue put her left arm around the younger girl, as the others felt bad for asking about it and being so harsh earlier.  
  
"Oh, Rogue I'm sorry that I asked." Lexa said, feeling bad for her cousin.  
  
Rogue looked up and wiped the tear away. "Well ya might was well know why where came here ta."  
  
"We were attacked by werewolf hunters, who simply called them selves Tha Hunters. Me and Jack where just in tha house and then we heard all this yelling and screamin' comin' from outside and when we opened tha door ta see what was goin' on a guy named Todd, one of the hunters, aimed his gun at us and told us to back up. Jack tried to jump 'im but he shot 'em so we backed up inta tha house. He had us cornered and was tormentin' us about how his team was killin' our pack. Just was he was about ta shoot Jack dad came in and killed 'im. After that we found uncle Gregory outside with Ranhe kneeling by 'im. Just before he died he told dad tah run or we would dahe (die). Our whole pack had been killed and it was only meh, Jack, dad and Rahne left, so we called Victor and came here." Rogue finished as she held Rahne who was by now crying, remembering how her dad died. Wanda had tears in her eyes that she would not let fall and John held her trying to sooth her. Jack just sat there, with no expression on his face, staring blankly ahead.  
  
After minutes of silence Wanda spoke up. "Well since you guys told your stories, I might as well tell mine."  
  
Wanda took a deep breath and began her story.  
  
"As you can tell…I look nothing like dad," she started only to get interrupted.  
  
"Oh yeah I was going to ask you about that, since you and Hank don't look a like…but then I though it'd be rude," Rahne told her but then got quiet so Wanda could continue.  
  
"Hank…isn't my real father."  
  
Rogue who still had a couple of tears in her eyes looked at Wanda as did Jack, Rahne sat still waiting for her to say more.  
  
"My real father…if you even want to call him that…was human," Wanda told them all while looking at the floor. John put his hand on her knee in comfort as Rahne gave a gasp of surprise.  
  
"My father…Eric Lensher married my mother when they were quite young. Soon after they had me…and my twin brother."  
  
"Yah have a twin brother?" Rogue asked shocked while Wanda nodded in answer.  
  
"Where is he?" Rahne asked quietly.  
  
"I…don't know, my brother…is human." as she said this another gasp was heard from Rahne, Wanda ignored it and continued her story. "My mother kept the fact that I was a werewolf from my father. Even though she was married to him she was still part of the clan so she came every full moon to deal with pack business. Victor allowed her to keep doing this but said if anything happened to her he would take me in with the pack. My mother told my father about this and he agreed but didn't know why, he always just assumed that they were her family. She kept our secret well hidden for a year but then it happened…my father unleashed the beast in me, four years earlier than it should have. He came home one night making it obvious that he had been drinking, my mom was at the neighbors borrowing some things she needed for dinner. I…did something…I can't remember what it was but it got father mad, and he hit me. The impact of the hit, awoke a power I didn't know was inside me. Without warning to him and without knowing what was happening…I transformed into half wolf half girl…seconds later I transformed back and watched as my father looked at me in horror…in disgust," by this time of the story Wanda sniffed a bit but she continued.  
  
"A few minutes later my mother came home and then…and then…he killed her," she whispered biting her bottom lip to make sure the tears that wanted to come out stayed in. "he killed her while screaming at her that she had contaminated 'his' little girl. Soon after Victor and the rest of the pack found out and came for me…like he promised her he would. He also took my father but left my brother inside our house sleeping. We got back to the grounds and they took me to a room…where Lexa was," Wanda said and looked at Lexa who was looking at her intently feeling her pain.  
  
"I never saw my father again…it wasn't until a couple years later they told me the rest of what had happened. My father was tried for killing my mother…they found him guilty and killed him. By that time I was calling Hank 'dad', as he was chosen to raise me as he's own…"  
  
"What about your brother?" Rahne asked as the room got quiet.  
  
Wanda's eyes narrowed. "That…that monster is no brother of mine…"  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know where he was at," Rahne asked confused.  
  
"I don't know where he's at…but Victor and some of the other pack members went back that night and watched as humans took him away. They checked up on him occasionally and they discovered that the people that took them in…are wolf hunters. They took him in and raised him with them…they LIED to him. They told him that werewolves killed mother, father and me…he hates us…he wants us all dead."  
  
"Oh Wanda…I'm sorry…" Rahne told her wishing Wanda hadn't said anything.  
  
"Don't be…I told Victor I didn't want to learn anything else about him. Victor stopped looking into him and I haven't heard anything about him for years…he's dead to me…he's just like all those…bastards…he's just like…he's just like…father," she finished with her voice angry, letting the last word out as if it were venom.  
  
Everything got quiet and the only sound that could bee heard were Wanda's deep ragged breaths, her angry starting to take a hold oh her. John grabbed her hand which was in a tight fist and started gently stroking it making her calm down. Everything was quiet again no one knowing what to say, finally…  
  
"I'm…hungry…" Lexa told them all without warning. Everyone looked at her with weird expressions, Rogue rolled her eyes at her and felt like slapping her. "What? It's not my fault sad stories make me hungry," she told them in defense. Wanda looked at her and then smiled, leave it to Lex to make her feel better.  
  
"Well we can go to the store…after all it looks like we'll need some supplies for our unexpected guess," Wanda told them all and winked at Rogue. "You wanna come?" she asked her.  
  
"Nah…Ah think…Ah need fresh air," Rogue answered and got up. Jack also got up to follow but she turned and glared at him making him stop. "Ah don't need a chaperon," she told him snippily and walked out the cabin. Jack glared at her as she left and just stood there.  
  
"You think she'll be ok?" Lexa asked Wanda looking at the empty doorway.  
  
"I don't know," Wanda answered in a hushed voice.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Rogue walked outside, she could feel tears that still wanted to come out…she wanted to cry…for her mother…and for Wanda too. But she inhaled deeply and kept them in, they didn't need to see more tears from her, it made her look weak and that was something she wasn't.  
  
She walked away from the cabin and walked by some big trees that were all around the cabins, she thought she was alone…but she was wrong.  
  
"Desolee," came a voice from behind a nearby tree. Rogue snapped her neck to the voice and got on high alert. She looked at the young man who had spoken, he had auburn hair and red on black eyes. Rogue stared at him for a long time and got a whiff of his scent, he was like her. Realizing this she got of guard a bit.  
  
"What are yah sorry for? And who the hell are yah anyways?" she asked.  
  
"Ah…the chere knows French. Je m'apple Remy…Remy Lebeau…and I'm sorry about…Y'r mere," he answered quietly.  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "Yah were listening? How dare yah?" she asked him angrily. "well Y' kno It wasn't as if Y' were being quiet," he answered defensively.  
  
Rogue stopped glaring at him and calmed down a bit, "Whateva," she answered and continued her walking. Soon she stopped again as she heard him following. "Can Ah help yah with something?" she asked him annoyed.  
  
"Oui…Remy'll like to get to know Y' mon petite southern belle."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at him, "Ya speak in third person…how annoying." Remy smiled at the insult. "So…" Rogue said knowing that he probably wasn't going to leave her alone. "When did yah get here? Cause Ah've never seen yah before…"  
  
"Remy came 'ere about…three years ago…I'm good amis avec John."  
  
"Oh…so…Ah'm guessing yur well known around here even if yah've only been here three years," she mused to him.  
  
"What makes Y' say that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"The fact that all tha young girls outside are starin' at us and are glaring at meh," she answered with a smirk. Remy looked around and noticed that what she had said was true, all the young females that had been on him earlier looked like they were ready to transform and try to rip Rogue apart. He looked at her and studied her body, he smirked at her well tone muscular yet still very feminine body.  
  
'she can take 'em' he told himself and told her, "Since Y' 'avent been 'ere for a while…how bout you let moi show you around?"  
  
Rogue looked at him curiously, "Why not," she answered surprising herself a bit since she agreed to this and he was a total stranger, but she had to distract herself somehow right, and this guy looked like he'd be the perfect distraction. He smiled down at her and Rogue looked up at him, for some reason not being able to look away from his eyes…  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
"Come on lets go," Wanda told Lexa as she got up and pulled John up from his sitting position. "You guys wanna come?" she asked Rahne and Jack.  
  
"No thanks…Ah want ta know what's going on with dad," Jack answered while Rahne also shook her head no.  
  
"Okay then," Wanda answered and walked out while John was holding her hand tightly as if she would run away.  
  
"Where do you think Rogue ran off to?" Lexa asked worried about her cousin.  
  
"Into the arms of the devil," John answered making both girls look at him weirdly. To make his point the pointed and the girls looked over to find Rogue talking To Remy.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me…what do you think that's about?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Who knows," Wanda answered while smirking at the sight.  
  
"They look good together huh?" Lex asked all of a sudden. "Do you think she'll hate us much if…we play cupid?" she asked smirking evilly?"  
  
Wanda kept smirking but said, " Come on we don't have a all day."  
  
They went off and got into Lexa's midnight blue convertible, that currently had its top up. About 10 minutes later they were in front of a small shopping center.  
  
"Come one lets go there," Wanda told John who was standing behind her holding her by the waist but still able to walk.  
  
"Actually you guys go ahead," Lex told them and headed the other direction.  
  
"Hey…where you going?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I told you…I'm hungry," she answered making a look that reminded Wanda of a sick puppy.  
  
"Fine but be back here in about 10..."  
  
"Will do," she answered and kept walking away from them. As she walked she noticed some guys were staring at her, she rolled her eyes at them and continued on her stroll. She hated the attention she got from human boys whenever she went some where…damn her hot body, she thought but couldn't help smirking. To make sure not to look at the guys she looked down at her fingernails which were covered with a dark blue nail polish, she frowned as she noticed it was chipped. She was so busy looking at her nails she failed to notice she was about to crash into a guy that was walking her way, by the time she knew he was coming it was to late because he had crashed into her.  
  
"Shit…sorry about that," came a smooth male voice. Lexa rolled here eyes as she regained her balance and she looked up at him ready to snarl 'watch were your going'. But instead she stopped her mouth from opening when she looked into intense sapphire eyes.  
  
She looked at the guys eyes for a couple of seconds and then her eyes went back to his feet and slowly made their way up to his silver hair. She couldn't help but grin at him.  
  
'Damn this guy looks good, in fact good enough to eat…' were the thoughts going on in her mind she spoke. …  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
EWR: Mwuahahahahahahahahahaha! Yet another cliff-hanger! Don't ya guys just love us? .::ducks behind UHW as reviewers form angry mob::. Sorry bout takin so long to update, we've been busy .::coughlazycough::. …..ahem yes busy, anyways hope ya'll liked the chap. I should have my other story updated by today, hopefully, lol. Don't forget to review!  
  
UHW: Hey...i've been busy lol. I have two other stories so HA i have an excuse lol. Anyhoo YAY couple interaction bwahahahahahhahaha...i love X-ietro hehehe...this should be interesting lol. So what you guys think? Hope you liked and that you'll review. I'll see you all when i update TM on Friday ;D 


	4. Chapter 4

Totally Obsessed47: thanks. lol yeah umm can ya re-define soon for us?

GreenFairyGirl88: yep, but angst makes the world go round. .::howls back while looking up atthe moon::.

Leafee LeBeau: hehe sorry bout that, I (EWR) got a little carried away with the angst-ness. lol BLAME SPELL CHECK! Tessa and Bishop are most awesome, but I'm (EWR) having trouble doing their characters, if ya could give me a quick personality bio, then we could get some TB in here! NOO!!!! .::both of us yell as we fall but then EWR remembers that shes a raven and grows wings and flies back up holding UHW::. MWUAHAHAHA! Ya cannot get fid of us that easily! .::UHW throws a banana at ya while saying BANG BANG! And ya fall to the ground while we make our get away::. (lol ya'll find out what the banana was about soon ;) )

Boom-Boom13: wtf? But ya are…and yeah. CONFUSION ALERT!!!

Orbs: lol thanks twisted is part of EWR's name…..lol umm soon? hehe

Pyro Lady: lol no eating of PiePie shall be happening, do not fret. lol much luv right back at ya!

I-love-Slytherins-like-Draco: LOL I (UHW) had to add some Romy…it was needed and I was dying to do it lol :D so I'm glad you liked. LOL aww I'm gonna miss yur old name…I don't like slytherins like Draco…hehehe I like DRACO bwahahaha…I need to kidnap him lol. Anyhoo glad you liked the last chap and hope you like this one too ;D

TheDreamerLady: Hey lol I have an excuse…my other stories lol. Ha and for that comment I just made you wait about to weeks DL…lol j/k it wasn't because of you…we just haven't had time and plus I need to work on TM too lol. Yay I know the X-ietro starting lol…hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D

SickmindedSucker: LOL yeah I noticed you updated lol…I hope you become less busy soon ;D LOL you have all the drama figured out don't you lol. I'm so gonna love messing with the X-ietro and Wanda bwahahahaha lol ;D Yay we made you feel better…I'm glad lol ;D I did you read yur update but a certain SITE /whispers/I'm not gonna say any names/ won't let me review lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

Anee: I know they suck…we should kill them all lol. Hope you like this chap ;D

DazzlinShorty: LOL drama is always good lol, hope you like this chap ;D

WickedWitch: Hmm maybe you like this story better since there's two heads working on it. You know what they say 'Two heads are better than one' lol. Anyhoo lol hope you like this chap ;D and that yur enjoying TM and MBTBD ;D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter four -  
'Damn, she's hot' was all that came to mind as Pietro checked out the girl he had run into from head to foot, then back up to her face. He saw her grinning and he snapped out of his gaze just in time to hear her say something.

"Whoops…sorry about that," she told him never losing the smirk on her face.

"Oh…it's ok," he answered gaining a smirk himself. He watched as she walked past him and hurriedly turned to see her back. "Hey…" he called out to her making her stop right in her tracks…

"Yeah?" she asked turning her face over her shoulder.

"Uh…are you new around here?" he asked. "I mean...I've never seen you around and stuff…" he asked trying to make it sound casual as he started walking up to her.

She smiled at him, "You can say that…I'm not new but I guess you can say my dad's been hiding me from the public," she answered and gazed at the boys that had been staring at her.

Pietro smiled also and said, "Well I'm not surprised…he' probably scared someone will find you and take you away."

"You think so? That's okay…I'm not really easy to take away…and plus…I bite," she commented grinning.

Pietro smirked at the naughty image she had just given him. "I'm Pietro Maximoff," he told her stretching his hand out to her. Lexa looked at carefully but soon put hers in his.

"Lexa Creed…"

"Lexa…that's a weird name…"

"Funny I could say the same about you…Pietro…" she countered making him chuckle.

"It's weird…but I never said it wasn't beautiful," he replied charmingly. "it defiantly fits you," he added.

"My aren't you quite the charmer…" she commented smirking at his game.

"Only to the ones I find interesting," he replied making her smirk get wider. She liked this guy…he was quick and slick. "So where you heading?" he asked her.

"To get something to eat…some friends are probably waiting."

"Oh…friend eh? As in a boyfriend maybe?" he asked.

She smirked at the fact that he wasn't being very secretive about trying to find out if she was single. "No…actually it's someone's who like my sister and her boyfriend…I'm the third wheel," she joked.

"Is that a way of trying to tell me your single?" he asked.

"Maybe…why would you like to know?" she asked smiling.

"You know…"

"No I don't…mind telling me?" she teased knowing very well why he asked.

Pietro smirked at her. 'Finally…a change from the easy hoes around here,' he thought to himself as he watched the new girl play hard to get. "I'll tell you why I wanna know…if you allow me to go with you and keep you company while your buying your food," he answered wanting to talk to her a bit more.

Lexa made it look like she was thinking about it, after about a minute of silence that was almost killing Pietro she smiled and answered, "Why not."

She then started walking towards the store, Pietro looked at her walk away admiring the view, she stopped and looked back at him with a confused look saying 'what are you waiting for?' Pietro smirked and slowly followed not wanting to make it look like he was pretty excited about it. When he reached her he passed her and let her be the one to catch up with her.

Lexa rolled her eyes when he did this, 'Human boys…they're dorks and very weak…but…this is one…just happens to be a very, very cute one,' she told herself and caught up to him, then they both started another conversation.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Wanda leaned on the car looking foe Lexa as John put the supplies they had bought in the trunk. When he was done he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's wrong luv?" he asked her.

"I told her 10 and she goes off and thinks it's be nice to go ahead and get an extra 10," she growled.

"Aw let her…she's young, beautiful, single…maybe she's looking for a guy to satisfy her needs?"

"I would be okay with that if we were at the camp…here we're just surrounded by humans…why would she want to entertain herself with one of those?"

John shrugged, "Maybe she just got really hungry and she's pigging out," he offered.

"Whatever," if she's not back here in five we're leaving without her," Wand replied grumpily while John just smiled and slowly started giving her kisses on the cheek. For that moment while his lips were on her skin Wanda forgot all about the fact she was pissed at her friend for not following directions.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Lexa laughed as Pietro walked along side her, they were walking back to the parking lot.

"You know I was suppose to leave with the people I came with like 15 minutes ago," she told him, "I wouldn't be surprised if they left without me."

"If they did I could always give you a ride," he told her. Lexa stopped smiling at him, she had barley met this guy and yeah she though he was hot and yeah she'd like to get to know him but he was a complete stranger, telling him where she lived wouldn't be smart. Not to mention her dad would kill her if he knew she was even talking to a human boy, he of course thought that if you're going to be with someone it had to be someone of their kind.

"That's sweet…but then again knowing her, she's being distracted by John who's probably stalling so I'd get my butt over there," she replied and stopped walking as she saw that the car was in fact there.

"Oh…too bad…I guess this is where we…yeah," he told her looking around.

"Yeah…" she answered and turned to walk away.

"Wait…" he told her making her turn to him. She then watched as he took a small piece of paper out and a pen from his back pocket and started scribbling on it. He finished and walked up to her and gave it to her. Lexa opened it and saw seven digits on it, she smirked and looked up at him with a perked eyebrow.

"I would have asked for yours but since we barley met I thought it might be inappropriate," he told her with a charming smile.

She crumbled the paper and held it in her fist as he watched a bit surprised, then he watched as she took the pen away from him and grabbed his wrist. As he held his hand and started scribbling something on it he couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was. She finished and let his hand go, Pietro looked down and looked at a seven digit number then looked back up to her while she smirked.

"Call me but make sure it's not to late like at 2 in the morning. I get grumpy when I don't get my beauty sleep," she told him winking.

"Like you even need it," he replied in a flirty voice. She gave a small chuckled and turned away from him walking towards Wanda and John. As she was getting farther away Lexa looked at the crumbled piece of paper and whispered to herself, "I'll keep this…just in case…" an put it in her pocket.

Pietro watched her as she got smaller and the distance between them got larger. To say he was smitten would be an understatement. "Lexa Creed…" he whispered to himself knowing he'd remember that name. He then looked at his hand which held her phone number and smirked, this had been a good day…with that thought in mind he started walking towards his car ready to leave.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"So whatcha think 'bout de tour cheri?" Remy asked after he had shown Rogue all around.

"Fihane Ah guess but tha people need ta learn ta be a lil nicer," she answered looking around.

Remy gave a small smiled at this, "Don worry chere, does girls can' touch y' while y' avec moi," Remy answered knowing she was talking about his fan club.

"Actually Cajun they wouldn't be able ta touch meh even if yah weren't here," she answered letting him know she could handle herself.

"Really…y' good at fighting?"

"Ah don't know…yah wanna try meh?" she asked him making him smirk.

"Is dat a challenge?"

"Mahbe it is…mahbe it isn't…take it however yah want ta," she told him making his grin widened.

"Oui Remy definitely tinks dat was a challenge," he told her smiling down at her. "So chere tell moi de time and place and Remy'll be dere…"

"Whenever yah want Swampy…Ah'll be ready for yah," she answered smiling back, she however stopped smiling when she heard…

"ROGUE!"

She turned to see Jack stamping his way over to her and not looking very happy. "Oh no…" she mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Quoi?" Remy asked.

"Nothing…it's just mah big brother bout ta go all protective on yah ass…" she answered making it sound like it was nothing.

"Oh…should Remy be worried chere?"

"Mahbe…lets see how yah do against an angry older brothah…if yah can't handle him…ya'll nevah be at mah level," she responded and watched as Jack walked closer to them. 'Oh well…better Jack then dad' Rogue thought to herself preparing herself for what ever may come.

Jack finally reached them, coming to a stop in front of them. Just before he had reached them Remy put his arm around Rogue's waist, pulling her closer to him. She had given little struggle, sensing what he was trying to do and knowing that if anything happened, he would be the one to get his ass kicked.

"What tha hell do yah think yah doin?" Jack asked Remy, giving him a cold glare that was, if possible, colder than Rogue's own 'death glare'. He had been the one who taught her how to perfect the glare.

"Who? Moi?" Remy asked with mock confusion.

"Yes yah. Get yer filthy hands off mah sister." Jack growled.

"Nah, Remy's hands be jus' fine where dey at now." Remy gave Jack one of his 'Devil may care' grins as Rogue shook her head. 'There is nothing' possibly more stupid ta say ta mah brother.' Rogue thought.

"Remove yer hands now and step away from mah sister." Jack said slowly, each word dripping with venom.

"Qui? Dey jus' gonn' be on 'er later." Remy said without thinking. Rogue's eyes widened. 'Proved meh wrong. What a dumb ass, but at least he's a hot dumb ass.'

Jack growled and lunged at Remy, tackling him to the ground. Jack started punching Remy, and Remy did the same, while both tried to block the other's hits. Right when Remy had pushed Jack off of him with the help of his trusty Bo-staff, only to be charged at once they were both standing, Wanda's car pulled up. Wanda, Lexa and John got out of the car and just stood there starring at the two males fighting when Wanda looked to Rogue who was just standing there shaking her head.

"Over protective brother act?" Wanda asked her.

Rogue nodded.

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah, they'll get tired…eventually." Rogue said back. Wanda rolled her eyes and looked to John.

"Go break it up." Wanda told her boyfriend.

"Nuh-uh." John said shaking his head.

"Who else is going to? And besides Jack's your friend." Wanda said pointedly.

"I don't care, have you seen what Jack's done to mates who try to break up his fights?" John said but it had no effect, Wanda was already pushing him towards the still fighting males. John sighed and looked for an opening where he could stop this. He saw it, Jack was moving back from Remy who was on the ground and Jack was just about to jump at him. John quickly lunged into Jack who was in mid-jump and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"What'd yah think yer doin'?" Jack asked glaring at his friend.

"Well someone had to stop yuh before you two killed each other." John said as he stood up and offered jack a hand. Jack took the hand and got up turning his glare towards Remy who was already standing up and leaning on his Bo-staff. Jack growled something not understandable towards Remy and walked off, ignoring his bruises and cuts.

Rogue sighed and turned to Remy. "Yah should lean when ta stop while yah ahead." And with that she started jogging to catch up with her brother, hopefully she could knock some sense into him.

"Remy de one in pain and everybody be blamin' him fo' everythin'. Even 'ere Remy get no respect!" Remy said grumpily.

"I'm sure you did something worthy of getting your ass kicked by an over-protective brother who has the same patience as his father. You do know who their father is right?" Lexa said.

"Non, tell me who is de man who's daughter is tres belle?" Remy asked. Lexa, Wanda and John's eyes all widened at this. Everyone knew who Logan was, didn't they?

"You mean to tell me that you don't know who Logan is?" Wanda asked.

"Non, who is de homme?"

"He's Victor's brother--"

"Half brother luv." John interrupted.

"Right. He's Victor's half brother and is just as fierce as him. You do not want to get on his bad side. And he's even more protective of Rogue then Jack is since she's his only daughter." Wanda told him.

"Ever heard of the Wolverine, Sabertooth, and Mammoth?" Lexa asked suddenly.

"O' course Remy heard of dem, every werewolf know's 'bout dem, dey be de homes dat fought and killed de army of Humanity. Pourquoi?"

"Then I'm guessing that you know that Victor is Sabertooth?"

"Oui."

"Wolverine is Logan and Mammoth is, was, their brother Gregory."

"Merde."

"Exactly." Lexa said as she went to the car to grab some bags before she headed inside.

"Good luck with 'wooing' Rogue mate, you'll need it." John said as he too grabbed some bags and followed Lexa in.

"Just remember that Jack and Logan won't be the only ones you'll have to worry about if you hurt her." and with that Wanda shut the trunk and walked away with the last bags in her arms.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Jack c'mon, tell meh whats wrong." Rogue said as she power walked behind her brother to keep up with him.

"Nothin's wrong. Why are yah still following' meh?" Jack said somewhat angrily, though none of the anger was directed to Rogue.

"Liah. How come yah get so over protective now? Yah never used to be like this. Ah mean yeah, yah would threaten any guy that tried ta ask meh out but yah would never try ta kick his ass right when yah met them." Rogue said, trying to figure out what made this so different from the other times.

"It's different now." was all Jack said as he stopped and stood still, his back still facing his sister.

"Why?"

"Because we lost mom, because we lost uncle Greg and tha pack, because Ah almost lost mah sister and my father. We're in a different place now Rogue, a different pack. Sure we might visited this place as kids all tha time but we don't know tha area as well as we did back in Mississippi. We don't know tha threats here nor tha humans. How are we supposed to know that those damn huntas aren't here too just waitin' ta make their move?" Jack said, his voice full of pent up emotions.

"Jack…" Rogue trailed off as Jack started talking again this time facing her as he looked her in the eye.

"Ah just don't want at lose yah or dad. I'm just watching out for yah, and until he can show meh that Ah can trust him Ah'm gonna keep doin' this "protective brother" thing."

"Can yah at least try not at beat tha crap outta him? Ah mean we heal fast but yah still hurt him bad."

"Not my fault Ah'm tha better fighter and won." Jack said smirking.

Rogue just rolled her eyes at him.

"Ah'll try." Jack said with a slight smile. Jack then gave Rogue a slight push in the direction that they had come from.

"Go get some of tha others and see if they wanna run tonight. It's almost full moon and Ah'm just itchin' at change." Rogue's ears perked up slightly and her eyes lit up. She loved to run and she too and been itching to change.

"Ah'll race yah back." Rogue said and she took off in the direction towards the cabins.

OoOoOoOo Later that night OoOoOoOo

"Who's all going?" Lexa asked Rogue who was asking her if she wanted to come running that night.

"Meh, Jack, Wanda, John, Rahne, Remy, Jubs and some Russian guy." Rogue answered back.

"Okay, count me in. When are we going?"

"Riaght--"Rogue was cut off as another voice started speaking.

"Ah, Rogue so nice to see you again, I hope I'm not interrupting something.." a voice called out to them. Rogue and Lexa turned around and came face to face with Hank McCoy.

"Hey Mista McCoy, nah we were just goin' out for a run." Rogue answered him as she gave him a hug.

"Oh they didn't tell you? There is a pack meeting in a couple of minutes, I was sent out here to look for the rest of the pack."

"Damn." Lexa said and then slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized that she just cursed in front of the most respected pack member.

Hank gave a short laugh. "It's okay my dear, I realized that young people curse, who wouldn't growing up with Creeds and Howletts all around?" Hank joked. It was a well known fact that Victor and Logan didn't have the cleanest language around.

"Now if you two would be so kind as to help me find the others I would be most grateful."

"Sure we know where they are. Are we meeting in the clearing or inside?" Lexa asked.

"The clearing."

"Okay we'll meet ya'll there." Rogue said as she and Lexa took off to get the others and inform them of the meeting.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

EWR: SO sorry about taking so long to update! My comp. deleted everything in all my files and I had to go back and get EVERYTHING back. But hey, this is a longish chapter, right? Please put away the pitch forks…

UHW: Hello my beautiful people :D did you guys miss us? Yay soem of you guys do get to see me before X-mas..that's good right? LOL...anyhoo we're back hehehe…sorry for the long long wait but here's the chap you were all waiting for and hopefully we'll get the next one up sooner. I'll see you all next week at TM Love ya lots ;D - UHW

HAPPY HOLIDAYS from UHW & EWR 


End file.
